1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatuses for managing electronic data, methods for managing electronic data, program code and recording media thereof, and systems for managing electronic data, and more particularly to an apparatus for managing electronic data, program code and the recording medium thereof, and a system for managing electronic data, in which in a case in that attribute values of a document are differently defined among servers where the document is registered, even if the document is copied from one server to another server, those attribute values can be assigned to optimal respective attribute items.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional electronic document managing system having a function to periodically copy a document registered in a server to another server (replication). By utilizing this function, a copied document is further updated a certain period later after an original document is changed.
In the conventional document managing system, the same document can exist in a plurality of servers. Advantageously, when one document is referred to, the workload is distributed to a plurality of servers. Moreover, the document registered in a server located far away can be referred to at a nearby server in a network.
Moreover, in the conventional electronic document managing system, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 05-324438 discloses an electronic document managing system having a function in that a document can be registered by relating to attributes such as a document name, a registration date, and the like as shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 2, when a document having attributes is copied, the attributes are copied without any change in the conventional electronic document managing system and are referred to by the same attributes at a server where the document is copied (hereinafter called a copy-to apparatus). That is,
1. Add “ORDER-” at the beginning of a value assigned to an attribute item “document number” at a server where the document is stored before being copied (hereinafter called a copy-from apparatus) [change the attribute value],
2. Assign a value assigned to an attribute item “registration date” at the copy-from apparatus to an attribute item “receipt date” [change the attribute item], and
3. Do not set values, which assigned attribute items “document name” and “security level” at the copy-from apparatus, at the copy-to apparatus [delete the attribute item],
the above operations are not conducted to meet requirements of the attributes at the copy-to apparatus in the conventional electronic document managing system.